ModeRNLy RoMeo and JuliET
by cutieanime
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a rich modern girl. She has everything she wants except for one thing… she still haven’t seen her true love… But… not until a certain arrogant Natsume Hyuuga comes along… And also… there’s a problem… their families are mortal enemies but t
1. Chapter 1

Cutieanime: I'm back with a new story! You'd think that I have lots of free time… hehehe… lol… anyway… check this out… This story isn't happening at the academy… NATSUMEXMIKAN fic! Mwah!

Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN GaKuEn AliCe and Its ChAraCTeRs… :)

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a loud, rich girl. She has everything she wants except for one thing… she still haven't seen her true love… But… not until a certain arrogant martial artist, Natsume Hyuuga comes along… And also… there's a problem… their families are mortal enemies but they still didn't know…

Chapter 1- Love At First Sight 

A 16 year-old Mikan Sakura was shopping around downtown Tokyo. She was together with her irritating bodyguard, Sarge. While she was shopping, she thought of a plan of escaping from her bodyguard.

"Um… Sarge… I'll just go to the comfort room okay?" Mikan said. "Huh? But Ms.-" "What? You're going to the comfort room with me? That's harrassment! I'll tell you to dad" "Okay Ms. Sakura. You may go." Mikan smiled and walked her way to the comfort room.

She went in one of the cubicles and locked the door. She opened the narrow window and since she has a thin body, she slid herself out. Finally, she's free!

"Yipee!" Mikan screamed loudly. She ran through the street when suddenly…

BUMP!

Mikan was about to fall when suddenly, someone caught her. Mikan was shocked when she saw a handsome guy.

It was Natsume…

Natsume was also stunned by the beauty of Mikan. But… as an arrogant as he is, he said coldly, "Could you be more careful? You're not the only person in the street, remember that." Then, he left. "Hmp! How cruel! But… he's still handsome…"

Then, a man suddenly grabbed her arm. "KYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The man didn't expect Mikan to scream so loudly. Her voice was just like a siren.

A group of guys came and one said to the man, "Oohhh…. You got a pretty chick here!" "Yeah!" "She looks rich. Look at her jewelries!" Mikan was scared so she creamed again… "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

Then… at a second, Natsume came into picture. The guys looked at him. Their leader said, "Mind your own business." "Let her go or else!" Natsume threatened.

The guys laughed hardly. Natsume was so mad so he punched the leader's face. With a single ounch, the guy fell down. "Is that all you can do? Your leader can't even take my punch!" Natsume said proudly.

The other guys ran for the lives. (Cowards!) Mikan watched the guys running away and she giggled. Natsume smiled at the sight of the angelic face giggling. Mikan looked at Natsume and their eyes met.

Both of them blushed hardly. "Um… thanks a lot." Mikan said to Natsume. "Whatever" was the only his response. Then, started to walk away.

"WAIT!"

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume said impatiently. Mikan looked down while blushing hardly and said, "I was just wondering… What… What is your name?"

Natsume stared at her and said, "I have no name." "WHAT! That's stupid! Okay… what do you want me to call you?" Mikan asked.

Natsume said, "Whatever." Then, he left. "Whatever? He wants me to call him 'whatever'? HAHAAHHAAHA! What a funny name! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mikan laughed and laughed so hard.

"There you are Ms. Sakura!" It was Sarge. Mikan was shocked to see her bodyguard. He was already sweating. "How did you find me?" Mikan asked. Sarge raised a cellphone-like thing, "I tracked you down with this 'Mikan screams' satellite. Your father gave this to me." "Sigh! I'm going home now. I've had enough fun." Mikan said wearily.

She stepped in her own pink limo and there, she snored loudly while she dreams about her encounter with 'whatever' I mean… Natsume.

When she woke up, she was already in her bedroom. She saw an envelope lying on her desk table. She opened it and there was a letter with a familiar penship…

_Dear Idiot Mikan,_

_Your father wants me to go and work at their company to invent. Which means, I'm gonna meet you again. I'm going to be there tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Hotaru_

Mikan squealed in excitement after she read the short letter. Then, her door suddenly opened.

"Hi idiot…"

---------------------------------

Cutieanime: hehehe… It is a stupid story… I know… But… I hope you'll review. And also… please Flame me! Or just critique… I would accept anything!

And also, Hotaru and the others here have no alices. Hotaru has only the skill of inventing. A normal skill. Okay? I hope you won't be mad that i removed their alices... It's okay if you don't read this anyway...

Anyway, please REVIEW! MWAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Cutieanime: Hello everyone! Sorry about the 'plenty' of flaws in my first chapter. It was a really bad start. Argh! I'm not really good with keyboards. One finger goes here while the other goes there and… Sigh! And also... thanks for the reviews! You really inspiired me a lot! And I promise to make this story a longer one. I just got blocked out with my other so... please read up:)

Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN GaKuEn AliCe and Its ChAraCTeRs… :)

**Chapter 2- Karate school**

"Hi idiot…"

Of course, it was Hotaru…

"HOTARU! I missed you A LOT! How're you? And… in your letter, it says 'tomorrow'. Why did you arrive 'now', huh?" Mikan said while drawing quotation marks in the air.

"Idiot. I sent that letter yesterday. You might not have read it because you slept early. Anyways, where is Ruka? It's been a long time since I've seen him." Hotaru said, still… coldly. Mikan said while looking at the ceiling, "Come to think of it. Where is he anyway? Actually, I haven't seen him for a long time too. They moved to Canada for their family business last year. He hasn't written to me ever since."

Ruka Nogi is the childhood friend of Hotaru and Mikan. He is the son of a rich businessman. He had a crush on Mikan when they were still five but now… (It's a secret!)

"Oh… Anyway, I got to go to your father's company now. See yah." Hotaru said and started to walk out of the room. "WAIT! Won't you at least have breakfast with me?" Mikan pleaded.

Hotaru looked at her for a second and said, "Breakfast? Always remember to look at the time when you wake up. It's already lunchtime. I'm going." "Lunch time? KYAAAAAHHHH! My schedule! Oh no!" Mikan screamed.

Sarge peeped at her bedroom and said, "Ms. Sakura. You're already awake at last. Anyway, your appointment with the animals is already cancelled since you woke up late. I'm really sorry. And also… this afternoon, you're going to Karate school. Your father wants you to learn self-defense so get ready." Then he left leaving a poor Mikan already crying anime tears. "My puppy!"

(You might be wondering why she isn't going to an academic school. It's because she has her own tutor at her house. Her father doesn't want her to go to school because she might be kidnapped or something. You know, rich people… And also… her bodyguard is also her personal assistant. If you want me to describe him, he is a big man and has a shiny bald head.)

Mikan rode in her limo. She wore a white Karate outfit and tied her hair in a bun. She gulped while she thought, 'My god! I still don't know Karate and… and… I might be squashed and kicked and punched and folded and AHHH! I'm scared! Why not shopping Kung Fu instead? I hope I was like Ran in Detective Conan.'

Finally, Sarge said, "Ms. Sakura, we're here now." Mikan opened the limo window and saw a big temple school-like building. She stepped outside her limo and waved goodbye to Sarge.

"And also… I'll be back here at 4 pm. I already told the instructor to take care of you. Don't try to escape again young lady." Sarge said and started to drive away. Mikan raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmp! Who does he think he is? Still… he's so sweet that he cares for me. Anyway, I gotta get inside!"

When she entered the big shiny wooden door, a big hallway appeared. It was full of antique furniture. "MY GOD! I love this place! It's so unique! And… not modern! COOL! I don't have this at my mansion." She screamed while her voice echoed at the hall.

Then, a blonde guy appeared, "You must be Ms. Mikan Sakura. I'm the instructor here. My name's Mr. Narumi." (hehehe)

"Oh hi! Just call me Mikan. It's nice to meet you! Um… Am I the only student here?" Mikan asked. Narumi laughed and said, "Oh no darling! You have plenty of classmates! They're already at the practice hall. Follow me." Mikan's eyes sparkled as she followed her instructor.

When the door opened to the large room, she saw a lot of students of different ages. She watched at them with amazement as they break blocks and woods.

Then, Mr. Narumi motioned them to stop. "Class. I would like you all to meet your new classmate Mikan Sakura. You already know what to do when there's a new sudent."

All of them sat on the floor at the same time which made Mikan clap. Then, a certain black-haired girl stood up and said, "Hey there! My name is Sumire and I'm the best here. I love cats and dogs." "I'm Yuu." "I'm Anna." "My name's Nonoko." "Tsubasa here and this is Misaki."

Mikan shook her head and said, "I'm happy to meet you all. But… all of you speaking together make me feel dizzy. And.. I might forget your names. But don't worry… I'll get to know you better while I'm here. And I hope you'll help me out because I still don't know Karate. Hehe…"

"Whatever." A certain raven-haired guy spoke up. Well… it's Natsume…

Mikan smiled widely and screamed, "HEY THERE WHATEVER! You're here! I never expected that… MY GOSH! I can't believe it! Oh yeah… I remember… You are good in punching people right?" "Shut up." Natsume said a bit embarrassed.

Everyone looked at them with confused faces. Mr. Narumi asked Mikan, "Have you already met Natsume? And… why are you calling him whatever?" "Natsume? So… his name is Natsume? At last! I finally got his REAL name!" Mikan squealed.

"Watch it girl! Natsume belongs to me. And don't ever dream of having him!" Sumire said. Mikan smiled nervously and said, "hehe… N-No need to worry. I'm just his acquaintance. Why? Are you his girlfriend?"

Sumire blushed and giggled and said, "No… Not yet… Gah!" "Hmp!" Natsume said. Mr. Narumi smiled and said, "Okay… You may proceed now with what you're doing. And also… I'd pick someone to train Mikan."

They all looked at each other while Mikan thought, 'I hope it isn't that Sumire girl. She scares me a lot!" Mr. Narumi gazed around his students and finally, his face lightened like he already made up his mind.

Mikan looked at him curiously and asked, "Who is it?" "Um… I'd like natsume to train you." He said and pointed to Natsume who was a bit shocked. "HIM?" "ME?" Natsume said surprisingly.

"Of course you. You're the best martial artist! And… you look cute together with Ms. Sakura." He whispered his last sentence at Natsume's ear which made Natsume blush. Then, Mr. Narumi left the two and sat down at the corner of the room and did his meditation.

Natsume and Mikan remained silent for five minutes but the talkative gal didn't take it so, "ARGH! Aren't we gonna practice? You should train me! Have you forgotten that that's your responsibility now?" "Whatever." "Why do you keep on saying that word? Is that all that's stored in your dictionary?" She complained.

Then, Natsume picked a stone block and offered it to Mikan. He said, "Take this. You should break this before I train you." Mikan looked at the stone block and grabbed it. "FINE!"

'He makes me mad! Argh!" She thought. Then, maybe the stone block was brittle or what because…she broke it. (Or maybe it was just like destiny's plan… hehe) That made Natsume surprised. Mikan smiled and said, "So? You gonna train me now?" Natsume just said whatever again and started to train her.

"Idiot! You should put your wait on your right foot not on your left!" Natsume shouted over and over. "Okay okay okay… Will you please just be patient with me? It's just my first time!" Mikan said while pouting. Natsume ignored her and grabbed his plastic water bottle and drank every content inside.

From the corner of the room, Narumi watched them with an amused face. He said to himself, "They look cute together. Hmm… In the future, Mikan Sakura will be Mikan Hyuuga. HAHAHA… And I'm the one who matched them! Wait a sec… Hyuuga and Sakura? What the- As far as I know, their families are mortal enemies for four generations now! And… these two still don't know maybe. And I hope their parents won't know about their children as classmates! Or else… Or else… I'm toast!"

Mikan was complaining over and over again. "I don't know how to punch!" "Just punch to the air! Like this!" He held Mikan's arms from her back like he was embracing her. Mikan's face looked like a tomato while Natsume was like a red pepper. (hehehe) Their classmates looked at them a bit shocked.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH! Why are you hugging her Natsume?" Sumire shrieked. The two blushed more. Natsume stepped back from her and blushed hardly. "Hey! I was just trying to control her arms because her stupid head can't understand my spoken instructions!" Natsume explained coldly. Mikan's nerves popped out from her head and said, "Stupid? STUPID! Did you say stupid? HOW DAR E YOU! I am not stupid, for your information! And now… I finally knew that you are so cruel and mean and ARGH!"

"Stop fighting! It makes my heart ache more!" Sumire said. Mikan and Natsume looked at her confusingly and asked at the same time, "Why?" "Well… it's because… like what they say, the more you hate the more you love." The two looked at each other and blushed.

Natsume said, "Stop talking nonsense! Who would believe such a thing!" "Why… Don't you like me Natsume?" Mikan asked while her eyes were like nearly crying. Natsume blushed and thought, 'How could she ask such a thing?'

Mikan laughed and said, "You're taking it seriously! I was just kidding! Anyway, I'll just have a break. I'm so tired." She sat on the floor and ate a sandwich. "what a pig!" Natsume mumbled.

Mr. Narumi thought while watching them fight, 'Maybe fighting with each other is already in their blood.'

---------------------------------

Finally, 4 PM came. Sarge was already there and he was already waiting for Mikan.

Mikan said to Natsume, "I'll introduce you to my bodyguard so that he'll know who's-" But before he could finish, Mr. Narumi came. He said, "Mikan… you may return next week. Okay?" "Okay." Mikan said.

Mikan just went outside the temple-school and went in her limo. When Sarge already sat at the driver's seat, he asked, "Ms. Sakura. How was your day?" "oh it was so great! I have this cute and stupid classmate who got paired with me to train me and he was actually good. I've already met him last time when I escaped from you. He actually-" She paused when she thought that she shouldn't tell Sarge about the group of men who tried to rob and kidnap her or something.

"Actually what?" Sarge asked. "Oh it was nothing! He just treated me a sundae! Heheehe." Mikan lied. "And also," Sarge added, "Your childhood friend Ruka Nogi is now at your mansion. He is now currently with Ms. Imai."

Mikan screamed in excitement and the windows were about to break. "Two childhood friends in a week? How cool is that! AHHHHHH!"

Finally, they reached home and Mikan ran quickly to the living room which was kinda far. When she finally reached her destination, she saw Ruka.

"OH MY GOSH! RUKA! I missed you a lot!" Mikan said and screamed and then hugged her childhood friend. Hotaru looked at them with an expressionless face. Still the same…

"Oh Mikan! You've grown so fast!" Ruka complimented. Mikan smiled and said, "Hehehe… Hey… You kinda changed your accent! Anyway, I just came from my Karate school." "Really? I learned martial arts but it was Judo when I was eight. I even had a best friend there. I forgot his name." Ruka said.

"Oh really. And also… I have been paired with this cute and whatever arrogant guy named Natsume and he's great." Mikan said with a scream.

"Natsume? That's a familiar name… Um… Mikan… I'm going to that Karate school too." Ruka said.

Mikan's eyes widened and a smile formed her lips. "Really?"

--------------------------------

Cutieanime: Hi guys! I really don't know where the ROmeo and Juliet is here. Sorry... and I'm sorry that Natsume always speaks Whatever… It's because… I like to speak whatever too! Anyway, I appreciate your time. And also, you can flame me! This chapter is reeeeeaaaaaally stupid. I hope I get even just a single review. Anyway, THANKS A LOT! MWAH! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Cutieanime: Hello guys! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed. And thanks Orange Orange (i love your pen name!)for telling me not to say 'I hope I don't get a single review.' So… I'll say to you all, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I love you all! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN GaKuEn AliCe and Its ChAraCTeRs… :)

**Chapter 3- Another Encounter**

"Natsume? That's a familiar name… Um… Mikan… I'm going to that Karate school too." Ruka said.

"Really?"

"No…" Hotaru inserted. The two looked at her with a 'why' look. So… Hotaru added, "Because… Ruka's supposed to be studying business with your father so he can't."

"But it's just once in a week!" Mikan defended. But Hotaru shook her head. Ruka just easily agreed to Hotaru so Mikan felt alright.

"Anyway… How about let's shop tomorrow? Come on, you two both love it!" Ruka invited. Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other and accepted.

"Sarge, do I have any plans for tomorrow?" Mikan asked the big man. Sarge pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. (It's color pink! Hehe) He said loudly, "Five o' clock meeting with Ms. Kamai, your tutor. That's all." "Really? Then put there, shopping with Hotaru and Ruka in the morning and the afternoon till five." Mikan said and she let out a small giggle.

---------------------------------

Mikan woke up with a wide smile plastered on her face. It's because she had a nice dream. She had a wonderful fairytale dream about Natsume.

"Three consecutive days of dreaming about him. I know it means something!" Mikan said to herself. She got up from her bed and combed her hair. She gargled mouthwash first and went downstairs.

There at the dining table, she saw Hotaru and Ruka eating. They told her to eat with them. Mikan sat across Ruka and beside Hotaru. Then, the maid placed a plate full of pancakes before her.

Mikan poured syrup on her pancakes and started to speak, "So… what time will we go downtown???" "After eating and getting ready." Ruka replied. Mikan squealed in excitement.

After eating, the three got ready. Mikan wore a pink sundress, blue sandals, a pair of blue-tinted shades, summer hat and a blue lace bag.

Ruka wore a modern attire. Just a long sleeve red shirt and on top of it is a white shirt with shorter sleeves. Hotaru's look was the one that struck the two.

She looked girly. She wore an all-lavender-colored outfit. (My favorite color!) Her headband, bag, tank top, floral mini skirt and sandals. Hotaru said while Mikan and Ruka's jaws were dropping, "I just want to attract some rich people to be able to gain money. Who knows?"

The two rolled their eyes. "Let's all go now." Ruka said. The two girls nodded in unison. They went in Mikan's limo when suddenly the brunette thought of an idea.

"WAIT! I got an idea! How about we ride on my bike? I mean the motor bike… not the bicycle." Mikan said. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other. They asked at the same time, "WHY?"

Mikan said with a flash of light on her face, "Simple! It would be more fun! Come!" Mikan pulled the two out of the limo and dragged them to the place where her bike was. There, they saw a pink motorcycle with floral prints on it.

"Oh god!" Ruka said in disappointment. Mikan looked at him with a confused look and said, "Why? Is it ugly?" "Idiot. He's a guy you know! Have you ever seen a straight guy on a pink bike with floral prints? He'd be suspected as a gay since he's also with two girls." Hotaru explained.

Ruka melted in fright as thoughts came to his head. Mikan smiled and said, "Don't worry about what other people think Ruka. Come. Hop on!" The other two just sat on the bike's seat. Ruka was the one who drove it. Mikan was between the two.

Sarge saw them and he motioned the bike to stop. Ruka stopped in front of Sarge. "What're you three thinking? You should be in the limo!" sarge said furiously.

Mikan pouted and said, "Come on Sarge! Don't be such a killjoy! Don't worry about me. Just detect me with the cell phone thingy okay? Bye. Go Ruka!"

Ruka started to drive away from Sarge who was screaming, "Ms. Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan laughed and laughed at her chasing bodyguard. "Idiot. Don't be so harsh on him." Hotaru said to Mikan.

"I'm sorry. I just want to let you both have fun." Mikan said childishly. The other two just remained silent and enjoyed the view of downtown Tokyo.

"Yay!!! We're at the mall!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LAST!!!!!" Mikan screamed while the people were looking at her. Hotaru hit her at the head and said, "Let's go now. You're embarrassing us."

They bought a lot of things like clothes and stuffs. Hotaru bought some metal pieces for her inventions. Ruka just bought a bunny and he named it Ruhomi. (I forgot to mention that he's an animal lover.)

Mikan called for her limo and they placed all they bought in.

They became tired of shopping and decided to do something else. With a flash of light, Mikan said with sparkling eyes, "I know! Let's go to the movies!!!!!!!! I'm really looking forward to watch 'Ninja Takeru'!!! Oh please guys! Pretty please?" The two just sighed and agreed. (Just made up the movie!)

"Martial arts movie would be fine." Ruka said. Mikan jumped and jumped in joy. Then, they went to the cinema and got tickets.

---------------------------------

Natsume kept on thinking about his moments with the brunette. "Why am I thinking about her? And… she's a dork. She's just a freaking childish spoiled girl." he thought. Then a knock was heard from his bedroom door.

"Young master." Cried his personal assistant, Miguel from outside his door. Natsume allowed him to go inside. "What is it?" Natsume asked coldly.

Miguel breathed deeply at first then said, "Ms. Sumire is already downstairs. Your father wants you to date her." "WHAT! Why?" Natsume asked in fury.

"Young master. Sumire's father is your father's business partner. Plus, that young lady likes you a lot." Miguel replied. "NATSUME dear! Are you through???" Sumire screamed from downstairs. Natsume rolled his eyes and said to himself, "Argh! This will be hard!"

"So… You're going young master?" asked his assistant. Natsume just nodded and Miguel walked out of the room so Natsume could dress up. He opened his wardrobe and he chose a clean but a bit rebel outfit. He was all black.

He went downstairs and found an impatient Sumire screaming to the maids. When Sumire saw Natsume, she immediately ran to him. "Natsume dear, let's go to the mall. And… let's have a romantic candlelight dinner tonight. Meow!" Sumire said while hugging Natsume.

Natsume removed her arms and said, "Let's go now. I still need to practice my fencing." "Okay." Sumire replied.

They finally arrived at their destination. The mall. Actually, only Sumire's destination. "Natsume! Let's watch a movie!" Sumire said cheerfully and dragged Natsume to the cinema.

They finally arrived at the cinema. Sumire hugged Natsume and asked him, "Natsume kitty, what do you want us to watch?" Natsume looked at the list of movies and said, "Ninja Takeru." (uh-oh!)

Sumire pouted and said, "Huh? No romance? Okay then…" They grabbed two tickets from the ticket booth and entered the movie house.

There, Natsume saw a very familiar girl jumping with joy. Obviously, it was Mikan. He snickered and dragged Sumire. They sat at the back of Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka.

Mikan squealed when the film finally started. What she doesn't know that a raven-haired guy was mentallysaying bad things at her. Sumire was bored even though she is a martial artist. Actually, she just went to the karate school to be with Natsume.

Sumire realized that Mikan was actually sitting in front of them. Sumire said loudly, "What's this Mikan girl doing here?!!!!!!!" Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka glanced at the back. There, they saw Sumire and Natsume. Hotaru just ignored them and watched the movie while eating popcorns.

"NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan screamed. The people went shhhhing to Mikan. Mikan blushed in embarrassment and whispered to Natsume, "So nice to see you… and… you're with this girl…" Mikan said sarcastically the last sentence which made Sumire mad.

While Mikan and Sumire were fighting a bit quietly… Ruka looked and Natsume. He thought, 'Natsume? He's Natsume! My best friend when I was eight.' Natsume noticed Ruka looking at him. Natsume looked a bit surprised.

"RUKA???"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0GAKUEN ALICE0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

cutieanime: Hey guys! I hope you liked this new chapter! I really worked hard on this! I'm so sleepy! (Yawns) Anyway, I hope you'll leave a review! I'd really very much appreciate it! FLAME ME IF YOU LIKE :) MWAH!


End file.
